Wet Kisses
by Macurial
Summary: Quick one shot of the scene with Shawn and Jules First kiss.


She opened the door.

Shawn was drenched to the bone. She could feel the water on his hands as they grabbed her by the waist, surprising her with their strength, and warmth despite the wetness. Her hands got wet in turn as she grabbed the hair on the back of his neck. They pulled into each other, their lips meeting at a frenzy, yet their tongues playing gently in unison. She wasn't surprised that they kissed so similarly. Subconsciously she had known for a while how well they were matched for each other. It was like coming home to a house you had never seen before. New and breath taking but somehow immediately comfortable.

They finally pulled back, just enough to rest their foreheads on one another, each staring at the others lips.

Then a thought struck Juliet.

"Wait… it's not raining out."

"A shrewd observation detective." Shawn teased. "Now my turn: Gus is Black."

She frowned at him, mostly feigning annoyance.

"I mean, you're soaked. Did you fall into the ocean on the way over?"

"Of course not, my balance is the envy of many a man. In the olden days I would have been branded a witch for my unearthly equilibrium."

"Then why…?"

"I didn't invent the rules of romantic comedies Jules." Shawn said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you are my true love, and therefore, at least one of us should be soaked in rain at the moment of our first kiss. Seriously Jules, have you never seen a John Cusack movie? I recommend Say Anything for you, though I'm more of a fan of Grosse Point Blank. Though I guess he doesn't get drenched in the rain in that one-"

"Shawn." She said, cutting him off. "As we just agreed, it hasn't rained. So this" She said, motioning at him up and down. "Isn't from the sky, or the ocean. Which makes me wonder where exactly is it from."

"Okay, you got me." Shawn said, reaching outside the door and pulling out a small bouquet of flowers. "I was walking down the street and saw an old lady selling flowers, when my back was turned a car came racing down the road and hit a puddle. Covered me in it all."

She smiled. Shawn made a harmless crack about her detective skills, and it really didn't bother her, but it still made her want to prove herself. She readied some questions in her head, crossing her arms and staring him down. He could see what was coming, and seeing that she wanted to play, he stuck his hands in his pocket, looking as casual as possible.

"What kind of car was the driver in?"

"A blue sports car, couldn't tell you the make or model."

"What time did you buy the flowers?"

"Maybe a quarter to eight."

"The sun was out at the time, you should've been able to see the car."

"I had just been soaked in puddle water, my eye sight wasn't exactly clear. The car was also traveling at over fifty miles an hour and had hit the green light. It was already far away but the time I did get turned around. And while the sun was still up at the time, it had long since set behind the building, making the street dark. "

"And what street was that?"

"Edison, close to the intersection with 19th."

"There is no flower shop on Edison and 19th."

"No there isn't, but there was a guy sitting on the corner selling flowers around a quarter to eight, which is who I bought them from, figured he could use the money more than a flower shop."

She nodded, impressed. He did a good job with the story, being vague when he should and clear when he needed to be. He was casual, relaxed, and didn't look away or fidget. Which is why she was so surprised that he had made such a big initial mistake in the beginning of the story.

"There's still one glaring issue." She said pointedly.

"Oh?" he said with a smile, like he had done it on purpose. She wondered if he had.

"If there was no rain, there was no puddle. No puddle, no soaked Shawn."

"It rained two days ago."

"Not even an inch and it's been hot enough to evaporate most of what fell since then. I've been driving all over town the last few days, haven't seen one puddle. So you apparently turned your back to the one puddle in town, which somehow was able to get large enough to soak you completely from a less than one inch rain fall from two days ago."

Shawn shrugged, smiled. " Truth?"

She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"I stole the flowers from my neighbor's yard, got caught in the sprinklers."

Though he just mentioned stealing and trespassing, she couldn't help but laugh at the image of it. He smiled joining her, and then reached a hand out towards her.

She caught it midway, shaking her head. He looked more surprised than hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I know what they put in sprinkler water… and you're covered in it."

"But Jules… I brought you flowers and what about that kiss just now? Don't tell me that it's not the best kiss you've ever had."

"Shower first. Touching later." She replied.

He gave a playful exhale, before fixing her with a not so playful stare. "I'll be right back." he said, making a turn out the door.

"And where exactly are you going?" she asked innocently.

"To take the worlds quickest shower. " He said, making her smile at the impatience at the edge of his voice.

"If you want to be quick about it, isn't my shower closer?" she said, with a not so playful tone of her own.

His mouth opened – then closed. She had pushed him into a rare moment of speechlessness.

Finally he said, in a low voice she rarely heard him use. "I think that would best."

She started walking towards the hall, saying over her shoulder. "Leave your clothes by the door. I'll bring you a towel. "

She heard the front door shutting a minute later, as she took her time looking through searching for a towel in the laundry. She heard the shuffling of jeans being shimmied off of legs, the tiny clang of his belt knocking the floor.

She kept her back to the hall as she heard him slowly walk past the door, and maybe slowing down a little before finally entering the bathroom. A few seconds later she heard the water from the shower head release, a few seconds after that the sound of the curtain being drawn back and then closed.

After a minute she heard him start humming and song, mixing in a few words that he knew.

"Hmm- hmm hmm-hmm that I'm not telling the truth, hmm-hmm hmm-hmm you just don't have any proof. "

It was definitely befitting.

After another minute of hearing the water splashing against the ground, then finally the water stopped. When it did, she grabbed a towel and turned right down the hall. Opening the door, she could see the top half of Shawn's body, a confident grin on his face.

"I showered thoroughly detective."

"I'm sure. Unfortunately a thought just hit me." She said, reaching around the shower curtain and turning the water back on.

"You covered me in sprinkler water as well." She said, throwing the towel over the side of the rail, and taking off her shirt.

The towel seemed to be blocking Shawn's line of sight, because it was quickly pushed down the way, revealing surprised and hungry eyes.

She quickly undressed, and stepped in to the shower with Shawn offering her a gentlemanly hand.

"Think you're clean?" she asked

"No Jules, I'm admittedly not thinking clean at the moment-"

"No." She giggled, shyly putting her arms around him, feeling the warmth of the water that was hitting his back and spilling down his chest onto hers. "I said, do you think you're clean?"

"Oh, yeah. Squeaky."

"Good." She said, reaching for the back of his head and pulling him closer, now feeling the full rush of the water in her hair. "Speaking of wet kisses…"


End file.
